Display systems onboard an aircraft at or near an airport facility may incorporate the display of traffic which alerts the pilot or crew of the aircraft to the presence of other traffic (air or ground) in the immediate vicinity. The source of this traffic data may be Traffic Collision Avoidance System (TCAS), Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B), Traffic Information Services-Broadcast (TIS-B), or some other data source. Onboard display systems may additionally enhance situational awareness by displaying air or ground traffic relevant to surface operations (e.g., takeoff, landing, taxiing from a landing site to a gate or to a takeoff runway) via an Airport Moving Map (AMM). The AMM may be capable of displaying a detailed layout of runways, taxiways, and other features of a given airport.
However, to display airport features in sufficient detail, the pilot or crew may need to zoom into the AMM, enhancing detail but simultaneously decreasing the effective range of the AMM; the more detailed the map, the smaller the area displayed. Therefore the zoomed-in high-detail AMM may not be able to display air or ground traffic which is relevant to air and ground operations (and therefore important to situational awareness) but located outside the area displayed by the AMM (and therefore “offscreen” with respect to the AMM).